


Covers for "Please Say Something"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#7/? Fanfic Covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers for "Please Say Something"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coletta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please Say Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367164) by [coletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coletta/pseuds/coletta). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/PleaseSaySomethingfrontcover_zps31f6dc31.jpg.html)                   [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/PleaseSaySomethingbackcover2_zpsc9bac4e5.jpg.html)

 

 

Covers inspired by [coletta](../users/coletta/pseuds/coletta)'s heart-wrenching "[Please Say Something](367164/chapters/596840)" 

 

[NOTE: I love this fic to pieces, but it's one of only three that have ever made even me cry. I absolutely recommend you give it a shot if you're into angst, but PLEASE heed the tags.]

_(more of my work[on tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> #7/? Fanfic Covers


End file.
